izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Transfer Student
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 Emperor Naggot has reported to his Irken citizens that his elite goons and the tallest are hiring a female transfer student from China who is an expert at Karate to terminate everyone at the skool to make sure that there is no suspect of Zim being an invader for his evil Empire unity trying to take over the world. The Tallest decide to aquire this transfer student with the evil bug goons and the leader of another alien race under Naggot's control. They aquired the student and told her the objective to destoy everyone at skool. the girl then agreed. later on Dib was screaming and wetting his pants yelling that Zim is in invader and then rips off his face revealing that he is an alien and everyone panics as soldiers from Area 51 capture him and report him to the Area 51 prison for crimes of attacking innocent Earth people. Gaz and Dib's father gets paranoid that they would be discovered as aliens. Then a really cute chinese girl with mid-length jet-black hair going down to her upper back with bangs and with a red and blue beanie hat with red eyes wearing a t-shirt with a pink kittykat with sparkles, a black skirt, blue sweatpants and green and dark blue sneakers is making a cute wink and all the guys get rabbies foaming out of their mouths with their eyes turning into hearts. One guy is about to spank her until she gets a gun and shoots him in the groin which results in the guy vomiting blood. Zim seeing this laughs with glee at the scene as the girl walks to school. The students panic and wimper at the sight of the girl as the girl makes a cute happy face. Then a new teacher named Mr. Dodo arrives and Mr. Dodo is revealed to be a German guy with a blonde hair with some white bangs wearing a Nazi Ninja uniform which is a black tenchcoat with black shinobi pants and winter boots with a gun. Mr. Dodo then lets everyone do what they want as he plays a game called 'punch the Dib's mom.' Then the principal rages about Mr. Dodo as he just sits there as the students go wild. Mr. Dodo kicks the principal out of the building and then Mr. Dodo tells him about the 'German Food Pyramid' which he shows conists of German foods, which the most healthiest foods in his vision are Cheeseburgers and Hot Dogs and he reveals on the top French Fries which is the most healthiest food to Germans in his mind becuase French Fries remind him of his French wife who constantly tries to look cute and act like an anime girl to embarrass him infront of his Nazi Ninja friends. Later on Gaz claims that Zim is an alien and her father comes to exterminate Zim. Obviously nobody believes them and they turn into aliens and all the students scream as an Area 51 trooper catches them and sends them to Area 51's prison that the worst alien criminals go to. Then the Chinese girl then gets out guns and a robotic arm spliting into 12 robotic arms with weapons comes out of her backpack revealing that she is a killer assassin armed with a robot backpack and her name is Riley-Puyi, which is the name of the worst female assassin in all of Shengdong China. Everyone screams like crazy and Zim runs off laughing as Skool gets destroyed. Riley Puyi joins up with Mr. Dodo who is getting attacked by a woman with long black slender hair wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with black spandex pants with sneakers with a pink beanie who is revealed to be Mr. Dodo's anime obssesed french wife who take in Riley Pyui as they cause terrorism in the town and Zim laughs telling Emperor Naggot that Earth is all theirs now. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA Trivia * This was the last episode written by Shroob12 before he left the series. ** Although he did help out LyokoWarrior12 by working on the movie Invader Zim X Movie The Ultimate Showdown movie.